Lucky Me
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: "Of COURSE I'd get Silver as my partner. It is me, right? Lyra the hopelessly unlucky. Well, I guess he isn't that bad, and he is kinda cute… oh God, did I just say that?" SoulSilvershipping/Silver x Lyra


**Why am I writing this? SoulSilvershipping pwns, that's why. Next question? Oh well, I don't know why Math class is so goddamn inspiring, because I always seem to get ideas during it. Meh. Hope ya enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Lucky Me

** Summary: **"Of COURSE I'd get Silver as my partner. It is me, right? Lyra the hopelessly unlucky. Well, I guess he isn't that bad, and he is kinda cute… oh God, did I just say that?" SoulSilvershipping/Silver x Lyra

**Pairing:** SoulSilvershipping, Silver/Rival x Lyra/Kotone/Soul

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Summary: ****Disclaimer: Ehem, Pokémon is not mine. I'm not a genius, as much as it seems like I am.**

_**

* * *

**__He's lucky, you're lucky, I'm lucky, WE'RE ALL LUCKY!_ - Magenta from Rocky Horror Picture show (random…)

* * *

Lyra took her large white hat from her head and placed it on her bedside table, yawning. It was good to be home, as she hadn't been back properly since she first left New Bark Town on that errand for Professor Elm. Come to think of it, that was when she'd first met Silver. She blushed at the thought of the redhead, a shade that could've matched his tomato red hair. She shook the thought of him away and took her hair from their usual pigtails and brushed her hair as neat as she could using only her fingers.

As she yawned again, she dropped her head onto her Pokéball print pillow and closed her eyes. She hadn't had a _proper _sleep in a _proper _bed since the day she met her Cyndaquil, Cynders, and Silver.

_It seems like so long ago, _she thought as she almost drifted off to sleep, but she was interrupted by a very annoying noise.

_Beep, beep!_

Lyra groaned at the sound. She stuck her hand into the pocket of her overalls, ready to throw the Pokégear out the window, but she smiled when she saw who was calling her. She clicked the answer button and held the Pokégear to her ear.

"Hey, Ethan," she said into the Pokégear.

"Hi Lyra!" Ethan's overly cheerful voice came blaring out of the Pokégear, making Lyra jump. She loved that boy, as a friend, but he was insanely loud and overenthusiastic. She did have a bit of a crush on him at one point, but she got over it since it was so long ago.

"Have you heard?" Ethan asked in a sing-song voice.

"Heard what?" Lyra replied, glad that Ethan could not see her frowning at him in frustration.

"Oh, I was under the impression that all Pokémon trainers heard, especially the Champion…" he teased.

"Just tell me, Ethan, or the Champion will find you and kick your ass," Lyra heard Ethan giggle a little from the other side of the phone. He knew she'd never hurt anyone, especially her best friend since they were babies.

"Well, there's this Pokémon Double battle tournament in Violet City, and it's open to all, so I thought that Miss Lyra the Champion might want to come!" Ethan sounded excited for someone who hardly battled. Usually, he went around catching Pokémon. He only had 3 Gym Badges.

"Ooh, I'd like to come, Ethan. Sounds fun." Lyra said, placing her hat back on. "We'll be partners, right?"

"Of course, Ly."

_**

* * *

Silver smirked as he heard the words "Double battle tournament" and "Violet City" through Lyra's window.**_

_That Ethan kid really is loud on the phone, _Silver thought, _maybe I should come to this tournament…_

His Furret looked up at him and made a concerned noise. Silver assumed this noise meant: "Silver… you stalker."

"I am not a stalker, Furret! Just because I happen to hang around Lyra's window a lot does not make me a stalker!" Silver shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the ferret Pokémon, who whimpered. "Now, we shall go to that tournament and kick Lyra's ass!"

_Right, _Furret thought, rolling it's small eyes, _we all know that's not going to happen._

"Silver! Please get away from my window! I'm getting changed!" Silver heard Lyra's melodic voice and blushed. Wait… melodic?

"W-well it's not like it's the first time I've seen you in your underwear!" Silver shouted, finding it hard to speak too much with that mental image. He remembered the day at the Radio tower when he found her dressed as a Team Rocket grunt.

"Shut up, Silver!" Lyra shouted back, hoping her mum didn't hear any of that conversation.

"See ya later, Ly!" Silver shouted again, still smirking and blushing.

"Don't call me that!"

_**

* * *

****Okay, I know that Lyra was wearing clothes underneath the Team Rocket outfit in the game, but is that really realistic? Oh well, that scene was totally SoulSilvershipping… oh well. Hope you liked this chapter enough to review and check the next chapter out when I update!**_


End file.
